


A spectacular Birthday

by Ihai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathtubs, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: This will be my little Birthday Gift for our beloved (and handsome) King's Advisor. Since I couldn't decide which Chocobro would be a suitable match for Ignis' Birthday (all of them would probably be), it's up to you guys to decide :>





	A spectacular Birthday

Ignis got out of the car. This exhausting day finally came to an end. Ignis had been loaded with work for a couple of weeks now, but today simply went overboard. He had so many papers to read and problems to solve, he felt like he was drowning in work. He was only able to call it a day when King Regis told him to put his mind at rest and go home, at least on his birthday.   
So he couldn't possibly refuse to follow his majesty's orders and went home to rest. 

When he walked towards his appartment door, he noticed a little ownerless basket waiting in front of it. He furrowed his brows and approached it slowly. He bent down and carefully picked it up. There was a little name tag tied to it. Ignis opened it and saw his name written on it in a more or less readable handwriting. He immidiately recognized who wrote his name on it and smiled softly. 

„He really didn't forget about it...“, the King's Advisor whispered to himself and opened the door to his appartment. He walked in and closed the door behind him. 

Ignis sighed out and leaned his back against the door. He lowered his eyes down to the basket in his hands and started to examine it closely.   
It contained various small objects, wrapped up in some purple gift wrap and a plain white envelope. Ignis took the envelope and opened it. It contained a letter, written in the same clumsy handwriting from the name tag. 

The King's Advisor let his eyes run over the letter curiously. 

„Dear Ignis, 

I told you: I wouldn't forget about your Birthday!   
I know it's nothing special, and I know I am really bad a wrapping up gifts...   
But I still hope these things will brighten your special day at least a little! 

They're numbered, so open them in the correct order.   
Happy Birthday, Specs“

The man with the glasses felt his heart pound in his chest. He always took care of others, and he loved to do that. In fact it brought joy to him when he could make others smile. But this time, someone wanted to make him smile in return. And he certainly succeeded. Ignis was smiling widely. He put off his shoes and his jacket and carried the basket into the kitchen. Then he placed it on the table and took a closer look at the wrapped up gifts. 

He quickly found the one which was labeled as #1 so he took it out and examined it.   
„Purple gift wrap?!“, he chuckled, „he was very thoughtful about the right colour at least!“. 

He unwrapped the first little present and his smile got even wider when he realized what it was: A can of his favourite Ebony Coffee. There was another little tag attached to it, that read: „A can of coffee to relax! Use it together with #2“. 

Ignis put the coffee aside and opened the second gift.   
It contained a purple bath bomb and another little tag: „Use this now! You really need to relax after such a long day of work. Fill the bath tub and open #3 when you are taking your bath“. 

Ignis took the basket and his unwrapped gifts with him and went into the bathroom. It was small, but he was lucky enough to own a bath tub. He turned on the hot water and placed the bath bomb and the can of coffee onto the bath tub rim.   
Then he prepared some freshly washed towels and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. 

A bath was just a marvellous idea. He really needed that right now. After a few more minutes the tub was filled with steaming hot water. Ignis undressed completely, folded his clothes neatly and put them next to the bathroom rack. Then he took off his glasses and carefully put them next to his towels. Luckily his vision wasn't really bad. He could see quite well even without wearing his spectacles. But he liked his world to be crystal clear, so he used them nevertheless. 

Ignis entered the tub and placed the bath bomb into the water. The second it got in contact with the hot steaming liquid, it started bubbling and dispersing, leaving the water tinted purple. A sweet scent of blackberry spread across the room. Ignis hummed and leaned back letting the hot water flow all around his chest and shoulders. 

The gentle scent and the warm temperature caused him to relax immidiately. Not only his muscles but also his mind. The King's Advisor closed his eyes and sighed out. When was the last chance he took the time to enjoy a bath and not only hop under the shower for 5 Minutes and then dash off towards the palace? He couldn't remember... 

Ignis remembered that his coffee was still waiting to be emptied, so he opened the can and took a sip. Could it become any better?! 

Then he let his eyes wander back towards the little basket. Still one more gift to open up. Usually he was a man who took his time and did things slowly. But he was just too curious what could possibly be in the other package. And why would he have to open up the third one in the tub?! 

Ignis fidgeted for the third gift and opened it. When he realized what it was, his cheeks flushed red. It was a set of printed polaroids. Delicate polaroids. Showing off a well trained stomach or a heavenly shaped firm booty. Cut off at the right places to not reveal who was the person on the photographs. But Ignis knew damn well to whom this sexy stomach beloged to. 

He bit his bottom lip as he enjoyed the view for a few more seconds until he realized there was another note pinned to the last polaroid. 

„A little visual inspiration for you to enjoy while taking your bath... I can't wait to touch you for real next time...“, Ignis read out. These words sent shivers down his spine. Oh yes, he would've wanted nothing more than to have the company of that certain somebody in the tub right now. But at this moment, he had to use these photographs and his imagination to soothe his craving. 

When was the last time he took a little pleasure just for himself? Another thing he couldn't remember... But he knew one thing for sure: Right now he just had to get rid of a throbbing hard problem between his thighs.   
That was by far the most relaxing and hot birthday gift he had ever gotten, and he would certainly take his revenge tonight by texting his lover with a ever so delicate `thank-you message´.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I am sorry this is so short but I had to finish this just in time >< Please tell me what Chocobro sent Ignis these lovely gifts! I am curious who you chose :>


End file.
